The Basketcase and The Criminal
by BasketCaseDancer
Summary: After being rejected by their Loves Allison and Bender turn to each other. AllisonxBender Firset Fic!
1. Chapter 1

I gave a groan as the ray of sunlight hit my face giving me the rude awakening of Monday morning. I sighed and got up, dragging my feet to the shower which luckily was located in my room.

I wonder what Andy was doing. Was he going to speak to me today? How would I react if he ignored me?

"Probably will speak to me, he seemed to like me on Saturday" I said out loud to my cat, she just looked at me for a second, bilked twice then leaped off my bed and walked out of the room.

I picked out a black baggy sweater and a nice knee length black skirt. I decided to take Claire's advice and wear my hair out of my face.

I slid the black head band through my hair just as my mom came running down the stairs.

"Do you like my hair mom" I asked my mom with hope lacing my words, I evened sounded desperate to myself.

"Uh yeah, that's nice Alice" said while popping a muffin in her mouth. I didn't bother fixing her mistake in my name, there as no use in it.

My confidences already lower then usual I walked out the door making my march to school, wishing for the best.

* * *

"GET THE HELL UP AND MAKE ME A FUCKING SANDWICH" I heard my father yell out to my mom, who compiled willingly.

I gave a loud sigh and thought about wither I should go to school today or not. Claire came to my mind then and suddenly I felt a bit happier and I knew that I had to go to school today.

Hoisting myself out of my bed I walked clumsily to the shower, and thought abut how today had to be a good day.

* * *

AN: Yes I know this was extremely short I just wanted to give it a test out and see what people thought of it, Review for more, even though it sucks: P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I will be continuing this story; I hope chapter two is good!

* * *

I hid behind the pine tree not knowing wither to approach Andy or not. Would that look to needy, maybe I should wait till he comes to me? I should go up to him, I mean he's probably looking for me.

I walked quickly clutching my bag to my stomach. Andy's friend's turned and looked at me giving me weird looks.

"Hey Andy" I said under my breath, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, Hey Allison" Andy said while looking away from me. He looked ashamed, that's what stung the most.

"Hey Freak want to get lost?" Frank, a pig headed jock about one year older then myself, said.

I looked at Andy hoping he would stick up for me, he said he would never treat someone like this on Saturday, so why was he now?

"I think you should go Allison" Andy said looking at the ground, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Fine, I will leave, you asshole, but I though you were better then this" I said while stomping my foot for effect. Apparently it wasn't as effective, because as I tuned away I heard Andy's friends immediately burst out in laughter, mocking me as I ran fast behind the bleachers.

* * *

I walked to the school lazily, hands in pockets, smoke sticking out the side of my mouth, I looked like suck a badass.

Then I saw her, pink skirt, red hair, bright blue top, she looked gorgeous. My eyes were glued to her as I walked up to her.

"Hey" I said trying to look not to needy.

"What are you doing you bum, don't talk to Claire" One of her friends shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Claire.

"Get out of here John" She said looking extremely pissed off.

"Whatever, I always knew you were bitchy" I said trying not to look hurt as I walked to the football field to go sit on the bleachers and think for a bit. Then I heard a little squeak from under me.

* * *

Soooo, What did you think, this is my first fic ever so I'm real sorry if it sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Chapter three, hope it goes well, Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Then I heard a squeaking noise…

"What the hell, Allison?" I heard from above me. Bender. Oh no, he can't see me like this, No one can! Think Allison think! I start rubbing my eyes vigorously, trying to get the watery tears out of my eyes.

"Allison, why are you under the bleachers?" he asked attempting to get a glance at me. Then I squeaked, I had no idea what to say, so I resorted to squeaking.

"Klepto, get out of there" he said getting obviously aggravated with me. I came out when I was completely sure that all the water had been dried from my face.

"What happened to you, you look like shit?" He asked staring at me oddly. Good old Bender always able to make my confidence rise.

"Andy happened" I said sighing and plunking myself down on the bleachers. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my eyes water all over again.

"Sporto, He didn't" He said angrily while getting up suddenly. Crap, I hope he doesn't do anything irrational, but it is John so he most likely will.

"Please don't do anything John" I said quietly hoping he would sit back down, but of course, he didn't.

"No fucking way Allison, he told Brian he would never do any shit like this" He said his voice full of pure rage. I gave a sigh and hung my head down, note to self, no more telling Bender thing that could get other people killed. I guess he saw my reaction since he plopped himself back down.

"Fine, I won't do anything Klepto, but I'm still pissed" He said while laying his head into his heads. I wonder how he and Claire went? Just as I was about to ask the bell rang.

"Well psycho I got to go, meeting some friends" He said then started to walk off.

"Wait, will I see you at Lunch" I yelled after him.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, invite big Bri if you see him" He said and walked away. I stood there for a second watching his retreating figure then I sighed and walked off to my first class.

I walked in quickly and slip my bag off my shoulders. I sat down and pulled out my sketchpad, immediately I started drawing Bender. He had his head leaning against a metal pole and his careless smirk placed perfectly on his face.

"Nice drawing" I heard from behind me as I whipped around to see Brian sitting there grinning cheerily at me.

"Oh, um thanks Brian" I said not used to having people actually talk to me.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Bender and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us?" I asked knowing the answer before he said it.

"Yeah that would be nice" He said then turning back to his math book. Typical Brian always thinking of his studies.

I returned back to my drawing, adding in some shading here and there and soon it would be finished. I quickly asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom, I didn't have to go but if I heard her go on about decimal for another second I die of boredom.

I walked in the bathroom expecting to see the empty light pink walls like always except this time there was a girl in the corner applying lipstick to her lips.

"Hi Claire" I said timidly, looking at the floor. She looked at me oddly, then she turned her head as worry creases came onto her forehead, she stared at the stall door behind her, where two feet were placed under.

"Um, Hello there" She said her eyes still looking between me and the stall. Finally there was a flush of a toilet and the creak of a stall door opening when Julie Karol.

"Hey freak, don't talk to Claire, trust me your not worthy" She said glaring down at me. I looked at Claire for some sort of support but I was answered with silence. With that they turned and walked out as soon as the bathroom door shut I yelled at the top of my lungs"FUCK YOU!"

I sighed then lay my head against the side of the wall. Why did life suck so much!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!! Happy new year by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I just wanted to thank I Don't Bite-much, BundyShoes, and Benderz-Princess! Thanks for reviewing now on with chapter four!

I walked down the halls lazily and then I saw her, walking out of the washroom with Julie, Claire. They didn't notice me and I was glad for that.

"FUCK YOU!" someone screeched from inside the bathroom. Claire glanced at the door then continued walking. That voice sounded familiar, but I didn't really know who it could be. Then Allison walked out, looking really depressed.

"Hey Klepto, what wrong?" I asked walking up beside her.

"Nothing" she spat out then started walking faster ahead of. What the hell, I didn't do anything to her why is she mad at me?

"Hey, wait up there Allison" I said while running to catch up with her. Luckily years of out running Vernon made me a pretty good runner. I quickly grabbed her mar and spun her around to face me. Her eyes were red and a bit watery.

"Allison what the hell is wrong" I asked while pulling her into a more private area.

"Why did we think we could actually become friend, all of us, its suck bullshit" She said looking at the floor.

"Look, just because Andy and Claire are being total assholes, does not mean that the rest of us can't stick together" I said hoping that the damn message reached her brain. She blushed and look to the ground.

"Thank you John" she said then turning around and walking into her class. I stood there in total awe. She just handled her emotions pretty well, and she called me John. I'm so used to Bender from my friends, but all have to get used to it.

I went back to my friend at the bleachers for a while; we got high and sobered up just in time for the lunch bell to ring. I hoped out of the bleachers and went to the cafeteria where I knew I would find Allison and Brian.

"Hi Bender" I heard a voice from behind. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Hey Big Bri" I said looking over my shoulder to find the short blonde haired kid. He gave a smile and walked over and sat down at an empty table. I followed and sat down waiting for one last person.

I saw her walk in and look around nervously, but when her eyes came on our table she smiled and hurried to sit down.

"Hi Guys" she said looking down at her lunch.

"Pixie sticks and captain crunch, I assume?" I heard Brian ask from beside me.

"Not today" she said as she got out a hotdog bug, some chocolate syrup and a baggie of crush candy canes. I crinkled my nose and looked at her, my mouth wide open.

"That's gross" I finally said after she took the first bite. She looked at me and smirked then very slowly she took a second bite.

"Grow some balls Bender" she responded with a triumphant look on her face, yet it took one person to walk by to make that look fall right off her face. Fucking Sporto.

"Asshole" I said as he walked by me. He looked at me then at Allison.

"Shut up John" He said as he attempted to continue walking, but my foot just happened to be in the way of his footing. He fell forward; all his food (Which was a lot) fell on his. I heard his fan girls scream, and his friends swearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOHN" he yelled jumping back on his feet.

"Watch you language Mr. Clark" I said mocking him. I saw Allison smile a bit out of the corner of my eye. Next thing I know Andy grabs me out of my seat and throws me to the ground. I walked up to him and grabbed him I pulled my face right next to his ear.

"Did you forget what I told you on Saturday Sporto, now unless you want to fucking die walk away" I whispered into his ears and as I pulled away I saw the fear sketched all over his face. He grabbed his bag then walked away, despite the rest of his friends begging him to fight me.

When I turned back to my seat Allison was gone and Brian was looking at me extremely confused. I ran out the door to look for Allison. I totally forgot about her! No wonder she ran she probably pissed.

I finally found her, she was sitting with her back against her locker and her face buried in her legs. The hallway was deserted.

"Allison?" I asked stepping closer to her slowly. She looked up at me with teary eyes, and then she got up and ran at me, instead of hurting me though she hugged me. I stood there my eyes bulging and my arms spread widely apart. I had no fucking idea what to do.

"Thank you" she said into my shirt, and then she released me and smiled up at me.

"I didn't know what an asshole Andy was and I'm sorry, but thanks for making me smile again John" She said then she grabbed her bag then scurried away quickly.

Maybe today was that crappy as I though it would be.

Well that's it, I'm sorry if I made Allison cry too much, don't worry it will get better!


End file.
